Friend or Foe?
by LightingMan792
Summary: A forgotten hero is needed. Now that they need him back will he come? Or will he refuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**This takes place after the titan war.**

**Annabeth Point of View**

Me and Percy were fighting against Kronos. This was the fight that meant everything. Me Percy and Grover were in the Throne room fighting Kronos alone. Not our smartest idea, but it was the only way. "You fools! I am a Titan! I will rule the world! It belongs to me!." Luk- no Kronos roared.

"Do you have any idea how many titans have said that to me?" Percy replied with a grin. That seaweed brain! Does he think he can take the king of the Titans on a 1v1?! What is wrong with him?!

I had to stop him, "Percy! You can't take him alone! He will kill you!" I looked at Grover begging for him to agree with me, "Grover!" I ran to him to take a better look at him. After checking for his pulse I knew it was too late. If Kronos can kill Grover without us even noticing in time then it was hopeless. "Percy! Grover is de-" Pure pain. I looked down to see a sword, Blackbitter, right through my stomach. "Luke... Why?" The pain was too much. I was dead. I knew that. It was getting darker. I needed to say one thing to Percy before I died, "Percy. Move on." With that I closed my eyes and it all went black.

**Kronos Point Of View**

"Look at the Jackson. I have killed everyone dear to you. Give up now and I will spare you." I had won! Even the gods could not stop me! All I had to do was hold the little boy off for another five minutes and I would be unstoppable!

"You will die painfully Luke. I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled... Pfft as if. All he is doing is giving himself more pain after I kill him.

"I am Kronos! Luke is no more!" We were facing each other both ready to pounce.

He was holding riptide in a perfect stance that probably rived his cousin Ares. "Kronos huh? You look weak." With that he pounced. I have to admit, he was good. But not as good as a titan who had lived for eons! We stashed back and forth. He was completely resistant to my time powers! He jumped back and said, "I give up." He dropped his sword on the floor. Was he kidding? He came towards me and dropped to his knees to bow.

It was silent for about 3 seconds before the Olympian Council ran in ready for a fight. The looks on their face was pure confuse meant "Percy? Why are you bowing to my father?" His dad Poseidon asked. I would about to ask the same thing.

Percy looked up. "I was waiting for the Council to watch me beat the hell out of Kronos." He brought his sword out of his pocket and started slashing. Now before I said he was good. But now he was crazy! I am a fool! I forgot that his sword comes back to his pocket if he wills it to! It was all part of hi plan!

I couldn't keep up with this. "Stop! You cannot kill a Titan! Pause.," After he stepped back for me to talk I Looked at the gods. "You have won. And I yield. Take care of him. If you treat him like I treated you I promise I will come for you again." I said while pointing at the Jackson kid. With that I brought up my sword and stabbed myself right in the armpit. It was Luke's idea to have my weak spot there. Then it was dark.

* * *

**Ares Point Of View**

It was another one of those boring council meetings we were deciding that fool Percy Jackson's fate. In my opinion he did well. But right now the poor demigod was devastated, he was watched Kronos kill Annabeth and he blamed himself for not saving her. As much as I hate him I think he didn't deserve that. "Percy Jackson!" My uncle boomed snapping my thoughts. As the young hero stepped forward Poseidon went on, "This young hero has saved Olympus and deserves a grand reward! Does anyone disagree?" All the gods just looked down but Zeus, not a thing made a sound. "Why are you all looking down? Have I missed something?" Poseidon asked.

Finally Zeus decided to say something, "Brother, I know you will be upset by what I am about to tell you. But we have agreed that Percy is a threat to Olympus. We also have proof from Artemis that be tried to betray her while they were all fighting Atlas. We have already killed his mother. He is next." What occurred after that is something no god would have imagined.

Of course Poseidon stood up holding his trident in protest but he is not the one who talked, "I know what I did was right. I don't care what you gods think about me." Then he looked at Artemis and said three words, "Zoe would be disappointed." I had no idea what that meant, and frankly I didn't care. But the effect it took on her face... I've never seen her like that! Then he looked at Zeus, "You want me dead? You call me a threat? Go ahead." Zeus just stood up from his chair, utterly furious of how Percy was talking to him ready to strike.

"If it is death you want. So be it." Zeus said before throwing his master bolt straight at Percy. To be honest its not like the other gods had a choice in this matter. I felt bad and I knew every other god but Zeus felt bad. I quickly glanced at Poseidon to see him just sitting there. Not being able to register what just happened. Then I looked at Thalia who was on her knees starring at the spot Percy had just been. "Meeting dismissed." Zeus said before flashing out. He seemed completely unaffected by what he just did.

**Third Person**

All the gods flashed out but Artemis and Poseidon. Nothing was said. They were still both in shock. Finally Poseidon broke the ice, "If any of you're hunters including you ever even think of coming near the sea. They will regret it. We both know what you said was a lie. The sea does not like liars." He said before flashing out.

"What have I done." Artemis muttered to herself still sitting on her seat. She didn't want to move. Not until she taught about what she just did.

**A/N: Heres my new story! I'm still thinking about a good title please help me out. Thanks for reading and Please review! Give me an idea for its title! **


	2. Ouch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View **

Its been three years since Percy was sent to Tartarus. Right to the point, things have not been going good. Firstly the hunt cannot set up camp anywhere near water, or else we all feel Poseidon's wrath. Luckily he isn't trying to kill any hunters, but he sure has made it hard for us! Secondly there have been no monster incidents. This could mean two things. One, they are getting smarter and plan to attack all at once. Two, they all went to Tartarus to personally torcher Percy. I tried not to think about the second thing.

I was in my palace thinking about this when my stupid brother, Apollo, decided to flash next to me! "Hey lil' sis! Whats going on?!" He asked in a cheeky voice.

"Cut to the chase Apollo. What do you want?" I sighed while saying this, I was sick of my brother! Much to my amusement he just sat down on the sofa across me. I burst out laughing at the noise that came out from under him.

He gave me a look as if saying, 'This is war' But he didn't say it! It was all in his face. "Ha, Ha. Father wants you on Olympus. You need to attend because Hades is trying to convince Zeus to bring Percy back." My eyes widened at the mention of Percy.

I just sighed, again, and nodded at my brother. After he flashed out I decided to have a drink of some nectar and then flash to the Throne Room. I held out my hand and demanded that a glass of nectar appear in it. It worked. After drinking it I felt lots less sleepy.

I flashed to the throne room to see Hades, Poseidon and Father all holding out their weapons of power. The rest of the council seemed very bored. So there was utter silence. I decided to break the ice, "What the hades is going on? And why wasn't I informed that there would be a meeting?"

Apollo just looked at me in a funny way, "I was watching out for you sis. A young girl like you needs her beauty sleep!" He was so dead after this meeting.

I looked at my father wondering what he had to say about this, "Well Artemis, Hades here thinks that you lied about Percy working with the Titans." It seems like everyone but Zeus knew that I had lied…

I had two options right now. I could come clean and Poseidon may not hate my guts anymore. Or I would continue the lie and I wouldn't have to face Percy again. "Father, Percy betrayed Olympus, Do you really want to give him a second chance? He had his chan-" I was cut off by a powerful Trident hurling towards me. It was going too fast for me to dodge, but I didn't have to. The Trident melted into water right before hitting me. The message was sent. There was a threat on the table.

Zeus, ignoring what just happened said, "Artemis, the council has decided. Percy will be brought back." My father's Knuckles were white while he said this. "Hades, Do your thingy,"

Hades nodded and then started to chant a spell, the language was so old I didn't understand a thing! After about an hour of chanting a person covered is some green stuff appeared in the middle of the Throne Room. No way that was Percy.

"Apollo, see if you can heal him." The disgust was clear in Zeus's voice. I watched as my brother slowly walked over to the person, there was no way it was Percy! The Percy I knew would always be joking and smiling! But now he was still.

_Stop, leave me alone. It hurts._

Every single Olympian look around to see who said that. Meanwhile Apollo had reached the person on the floor.

_Please! stop! NO! stop please. I'm begging you! _

The sound was like a little boy who was getting hit. Who was making the sound? Apollo touched Percy to see if he could heal him. It was Percy. I knew that but couldn't accept it. What happened to him? Apollo's eyes widened and he ran back to his throne, "I can't heal him. That green thing, its his blood! He has a blood replacement with Hydra Poison! Plus it seems like he got into a fight with all of Arai. He has more curses than how long we have lived! He needs to fight it himself." Oh my god. This was all my fault. Usually only a few drops of hydra poison can kill someone! For Percy he has his entire blood stream full of it!

I got out of my Throne a walked towards Percy only to be shoved back by a giant tidal wave. In the middle of the Throne Room? I looked over to Poseidon but he was frozen. He must be a wreck right now! here in front of him his favorite son was dieing and he couldn't do anything about it! No way he could have sent that wave. He was too much in shock just like all the other gods.

A figure appeared next to Percy, "Nobody goes near my brother. Not even you Moon Girl." It was Triton! Before anyone could react he took Percy in his arms and flashed out.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus finally said. As we all flashed out.

**A/n Another Chapter! Please dont forget to favorite and review, plus tell your friends! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Triton Point Of View **

After I took Percy in my arms, I decided not to see the looks of the 'Major Gods' and just flashed out to my mother. She is the one who had told me to fetch Percy. The sea never abandons family. _Never. _So she told me to go and protect Percy before the gods hurt him more. Looks to me like the gods can't possibly hurt him more! I could tell his blood had been replaced with Hydra Poison and he has more than a million curses on him!

After I reached I nodded to my Mother, "Where shall I place him Mother?" My mom was lying down on her bed. Probably trying to take a nap before Father came home.

She got up and took a look at the boy in my arms. I wish she hadn't. "Triton! He is worse than I thought!," She paused and closed her eyes as if trying to recall something, When she opened them back up she carefully took Percy out of my arms and flashed away. Well, now for the matter of hiding from my Father's wrath. After all, I did kidnap his son.

**Amphitrite Point Of ****View**

Gods, Percy looked horrible! Thank gods he has such a caring family. After grabbing Percy out of Tritons hands I flashed to a beach somewhere in Canada. My husband would never look for him here. Also, my husband would place him in the ocean and not a beach. Percy Jackson was a demigod. If he was a god then the Sea would be the perfect place for him to heal. But he is half mortal. The best place for him is a beach, where the Sea and Land are closest. I lay him down on the sand and wished for Triton and Delphin to flash beside me.

The both Flashed in front of me and bowed. I nodded and they got up, "Both of you. Bring your most elite mermen. Tell them their job is to protect Percy Jackson until he is healed. Any orders from Poseidon will be over ruled by mine, understood?" They both nodded and flashed away.

I looked over at Percy again, then I looked at the water. I gave a loud sharp whistle and waited. About 5 minutes later five Nereid's came out of the water. They were the best healers in all of the sea. I had full faith that they could help Percy.

Before I knew it Triton and Delphin were back with about 800 Mermen. They nodded at me and took their places. Also the Nereid's had made Percy a nice little cabin that looked lots like my husbands in Camp Half Blood. I smiled while looking at this. I do hope Percy gets well soon.

Knowing I had done all I can I finally flashed out to my Palace in Atlantis. Only to see the god of the seas himself giving me a very pissed off look, "Where the hell have you been! And where is Triton!" Yup, he was mad.

I sighed and gave him a stern look, "Percy is safe. Not thanks to you! Triton cares about his brother, maybe if YOU didn't order Triton to not like Percy, they would be close friends!" I was furious. Just because he was my husband doesn't mean he can be boss me around!

_Mom, get here fast. Percy's awake_

Huh? Percys awake! "Percy's awake!" I grabbed Poseidon's hand and flashed away with him. No matter what he did he always loved Percy, and he still does.

Me and Poseidon flashed beside Triton, "Mom Dad! Percy's awake!" He was so used to us flashing next to him, that he never gets surprised anymore. They grow up so fast!

Triton lead me and Poseidon, into the cabin where Percy was healing in, I gasped when I walked in. Poseidon had fainted, luckily a Nereid caught him. Triton was just as surprised as me.

Percy was gone, but there was something on the bed. His head. On it was a note.

_You want him? Too late. Little old Percy is gone! I promise he is in Tartarus._

_You could get him back. But you need to convince Zeus to let you break the ancient laws!_

_As if thats gonna happen! _

_I'll be waiting. _

_-__**Ω**_

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope your enjoying my stories so far :) Don't forget to review and favorite :D plus tell your friends! **

**Oh, sorry its short! I don't know how you people want my chapters! check out the poll on my profile or pm me! I need to know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

_Last Time: _

_**Percy was gone, but there was something on the bed. His head. On it was a note.**_

_You want him? Too late. Little old Percy is gone! I promise he is in Tartarus._

_You could get him back. But you need to convince Zeus to let you break the ancient laws!_

_As if thats gonna happen!_

_I'll be waiting._

_-__**Ω**_

**Now: Third Person Point Of View**

"Impossible" Amphitrite whispered. "We must alert Olympus as soon as possible" She added. Triton nodded. While Poseidon was still out cold.

**Since you're reading this line break, feel free to check out my other story! **

**In the Throne Room **

Zeus had not seen it necessary for there to be a full Olympian Meeting. So only the Big Three was present as Triton and Amphitrite explained what happened to Percy. Poseidon helped, since he knew most of the story.

After the story had been told Zeus, nor Poseidon said anything. It was Hades who had talked, "He is not in Tartarus. " Hades looked at Triton, "Where did you hide him?" He asked.

Triton's eyes widened with amazement. How did Hades read him to easy?! "What are you talking about My Lord?"

"You know what i'm talking about. Where is Percy"

"Percy is safe!" Amphitrite argued, "He has lost the will to live. Let him be."

Zeus who had had enough got up from his Throne, "Denied. Bring Percy Jackson to meet the full Olympian Council. Now." As soon as This was said, all other Gods and Goddesses flashed in. Triton flashed out to get Percy, while Zeus was trying to bring order into the council. A few minutes later Triton flashed back in with Percy next to him. As soon as Percy was seen it was dead silent. Demeter even stopped talking about Cereal! "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus roared, "You were brought back from Tartarus for a reason." Percy nodded and decided to sit down on the cold hard floor in front of everyone. Some of the gods raised an eyebrow, wondering what Zeus will do to the young 'Hero' Zeus, ignoring this, went on with his speech, "I actually don't remember why we brought you back, but i'm sure it was for a reason!"

Percy stood up, "Okey! I get the point, i'm a helpless little demigod who is 'cowering' under your great power! Make up your goddamn mind! Are you sending me back or not?" Every god and goddesses mouths dropped open.

"You dar-"

"Yes! I do dare disrespect you so badly!" No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone was staring at Percy. Had Tartarus really changed a person this much?

A silver line was seen going from Artemis to Percy. It hit Percy right in the shoulder. Next came a much larger figure, who smacked Percy onto a wall. Then Percy was pinned onto the wall with a hand around his throat.

The Person who just almost killed Percy, was surprisingly Artemis herself. "Father, if I may suggest something to you. Why don't you allow Percy here into my hunt. I'm sure we can teach him a lesson. Ignoring the muffled sounds of Percy saying no, a grin appeared on Zeus's face. Following a nod of approval. Apollo started to say something, but was cut off by Athena. Who had started talking to Zeus about how super awesome Turtles are awesome.

**After a long boring council meeting. Percy and Artemis are at the hunts Camp.**

**Percy Point Of View**

"HUNTERS! EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DINING TENT NOW!" Artemis shouted. Gods, she sounds like my mom. After everyone was in the dining tent Artemis had a grin on her face, "Hunters. This is Percy Jackson. He will be staying with us. Please make his life a living hell."

**A/N i'm not even going to say sorry for the short chapter. You see, i have a mental condition called being lazy. So sorry for the chapter being so short! Please dont forget to review and favorite :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Notice: Main pairing has changed to unknown. **

_Last Time: _

"_HUNTERS! EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DINING TENT NOW!" Artemis shouted. After everyone was in the dining tent Artemis had a grin on her face, "Hunters. This is Percy Jackson. He will be staying with us. Please make his life a living hell."_

**Now: Triton Point Of View**

Percy had been with the hunt for three days now. It would be a huge lie on my part, if I said that they were treating him the slightest bit fairly. They didn't even bother giving him a tent to sleep on! He was expected to sleep on a tree. A tree?! Don't even get me started on the way the stupid hunt takes advantage of him! Every day he was expected to do every single chore, cook them food and be a daily punching bag! They don't even give him food! Its because every night I visit him and give him a proper meal to eat. Unfortunately yesterday the stupid goddess of the moon caught me and blabbed to her father. Now I'm not allowed to visit Percy while he is in the hunt. Hopefully the person I asked for a favor is helping Percy right now.

**Artemis Point Of View**

Where is that damned son of Poseidon. He was supposed to report to me half an hour ago! Enough was enough! I was sick of this stupid boy ignoring my orders! I got out of my silver tent that was located in the middle of the hunt, and I started making my way to the tree that Percy had been sleeping in. It was next to a shallow river. I hope Percy is starving, the other day I caught his weak brother giving Percy food! I immediately told Zeus and he took care of the problem. I had reached the base of the tree and I was about to kick it so Percy would fall down, but I think I saw a bright light coming from on top of the tree! Curiosity overcame me and I climbed the tree to see what was up there. When I reached the top I saw Percy, completely knocked out, and I saw a bright light forming the shape of a person!

The Person was slowly pouring some type of soup down Percy throat. I could tell she had stitched up a bunch of Percy's cuts and fed Percy some ambrosia so his bruises healed up. All the green blood was gone from his face too. He was sort of looking healthy again!, "Zoe?" I asked cautiously. No reply. She must not have heard me or maybe she was ignoring me? But I was sure it was Zoe!, "ZOE!" I asked louder. Still she ignored me!? When she was done giving Percy soup, she looked at me, then she looked away and started to comb Percy's hair. Clear worry was seen in her face. After she was done combing Percy's hair she sent a wave of wind to shove me out of the tree. Then she floated down, "What the hell Zoe? Whats going on?"

She looked at me straight in the eye, "You should be dead."

"What?!"

"You and your hunt should be dead. Percy's blood is poison. Just by touching it a mortal can die. Everyone in your hunt touched his blood when you were beating the crap out of him." She spat the last part out.

"Really? Then tell my why my hunt isn't all dead right now. Hmm?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"He drugged you with a antidote. I don't know why. But he did." Well, there is no way he couldn't have drugged me. He did make the entire hunts food after all.

"Prove it then!" I spat.

"Done. Close your eyes."

**Flashback. Artemis Point Of View.**

**When Percy was sent to Tartarus he knew exactly what he needed to do. But first he had to gain respect of the monsters he had killed numerous times. **

Percy was hiding behind a rock. He was holding riptide in its pen form. It looked like he was spying on a group of monsters! He soon got up from behind the rock and talked to one of the monsters. After all the monsters were looking at him, he threw riptide onto the floor and stepped back. He then bowed.

**One by one Percy befriended these monsters. **

Percy was now talking to a drakon, he also handed the drakon his sword and bowed. I was expecting the drakon to eat him alive right then and there. But instead the Drakon raised its wing and placed it on top of Percy. As if comforting him!

**Percy spent time with the monsters. One by One they trained him. He learned all their weaknesses and all their strengths. All their secrets and all their habits. **

Percy was now tickling a baby hellhound under its chin, two other big hellhounds were standing on the side. They must be the baby's parents. Everything else was really dark. But one thing wasn't. Percy was smiling! I've never seen his smile that big! Nor has his eyes shined that brightly!

**Soon he had befriend every single monster in Tartarus. There was one thing left for him to do. He went and seeked knowledge from Tartarus himself. But there was a price. Percy's blood was replaced by Tartarus with cursed Poison. After all. Nothing is earned without losing something.**

Percy was now bowing to a… It wasn't a light. It was like a shadow, it was darker then a shadow! Percy's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

**Percy knew everything. He had gained the respect of Tartarus himself! He then went to 4 of his friends. He needed to ask them something important.**

Percy was now had the two parent Hellhounds, The Drakon, The Minotaur and A Cyclops. All in the same room. Percy was standing in front of them as if proposing something. But the looks on the monsters face it was important.

**Percy had done the impossible. He turned Tartarus, a place known as hell, into four kingdoms. Just when all the monsters agreed to this, You brought Percy back to this world.**

**End Of Flashback**

Did I really just see that? Percy actually did that? Zoe looked straight in my eyes, "As long as Percy was in Tartarus he would keep on getting healed. Now that he is on Earth…."

"What will happen to Percy? TELL ME!" I demanded

Zoe looked down, "Percy Jackson has 14 days. Then his very existence will disappear forever. Fourteen Days. Then its over."

**A/N Wow. That took a while. Oh. Percy's pairing is now unknown! I changed it. And you will have to wait for me to update so you can know :D But feel free to review and tell me your guesses :) **


	6. Day one

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

_Last Time: _

_Zoe looked down, "Percy Jackson has 14 days. Then his very existence will disappear forever. Fourteen Days. Then its over."_

**Now: Third Person Of View (Day One)**

"Hey, Percy. Wake up." A soothing voice said to Percy while softly nudging him back and forth. At first Percy thought it was a dream, because Percy clearly remembered falling asleep on a tree near a river. "Percy! Up! Now!" The once soothing voice turned into a voice that reminded him how much he hated a _certain _person.

Percy groaned and threw his pillow at the person who was trying to wake him up. "Leave me alone. Your not my mom." He then turned over and tried to fall back asleep. He would have to worry about how he got here later, right now he was sleepy and tired.

Much to his surprise the person who was trying to wake him up left the room. 'That's not like Artemis at all' He thought. He was sure it was Artemis who had woken him up and it was Artemis's tent he was in right now. But to him that didn't make sense? Why would Artemis care about him all of a sudden? Percy took a look at his wounds "Huh, Zoe must have visited me last night." He said to himself. That's when he it him. Zoe was tending his wounds and the next day he finds himself in a bed that belongs to the Goddess of the Moon! Zoe must have talked to Artemis! "Dammit Zoe! We talked about this!" Percy shouted to no one..

A breeze coming from the tent door told Percy that he was no longer alone. "Nice to see you awake Percy!" Percy looked over to see Artemis in her 19 year old form with her hands on her hips. Before Percy could speak Artemis started talking again, "Last night I had a little, 'talk' With Zoe! Can You believe it!" Artemis went and locked the tent flap/door. Then she sat down at the end of the bed while Percy was still lying down. "Zoe! Would you like to know what she was doing? I bet you would never guess!"

"I'm guessing no matter what I say, you're still going to tell me?"

A small smirk appeared on Artemis's face when she heard what Percy said, "Correct! My ex Lieutenant, the girl who hated men ever since she met Hercules. Was tending your wounds!"

Percy yawned, but made sure his body did not move, "So you carry me to your bed, tie me up, and try to interrogate me?"

"Yes, and because you've been acting so nice, you get one question before I start asking you a few of my own."

"Alright. Don't you find it a tiny bit weird that's its noon and still not a word has come from your hunt?" Artemis's eyes widened and she quickly jumped off the bed to check on her hunt.

**Artemis Point Of View**

As soon as Percy reminded me about my hunt, I jumped off the bed and ran outside. The tears were streaming down my cheeks, before I could even recognize what I was seeing. The entire camp was on fire! To make matters worse, my hunt is nowhere to be found! I fell to my knees, now crying like a little girl. I noticed Percy coming up from behind me, "So now, its your turn to ask questions!" He said with amusement in his voice. I slowly brought out two of my best knifes, making sure Percy wouldn't see them since he was still behind me. My knuckles were white as snow but I knew I had to wait for the right moment.

Percy took five more steps towards me, as soon as he was at grabbing distance, I turned around and started slashing like crazy, "Why, don't you GO TO HELL!" Much to my surprise, Percy kept his mouth shut and dodged everything I tried hitting him with! No matter what I did he would always be one step ahead of me! By the looks of it, he was toying with me! I couldn't keep this up, its too tiring. _Apollo, help me. _I said in my mind, hoping he would get the message. I took a quick glance up, and noticed it was noon! Apollo would be on his chariot right now! He can't abandon his duties to help me! I tried calling another Olympian but I was too tired!

In the meantime I was still having no luck against Percy. Every thing i did he dodged! I tried kicking, punching, stabbing, headbutting, shooting, I even tried pushing! But no, nothing is working! Finally Percy got bored and with one swift move, disarmed me of my bow and knifes! I quickly jumped backwards and tried ramming into him, head first, I'll admit. It wasn't my best idea. I think Percy thought the same because he didn't even bother to dodge me. He simply smacked my face with the back of his hand. As soon as he touched me, I felt waves of electricity pulsing from the places he touched me, to the rest of my body. Every single wave hurt more and more! I immediately fell to the ground, as if i was crippled, curling into a ball with my knees touching my chest.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Percy said, crouching down besides me. I wanted to reply, I wanted to get up and beat the fuck out of the sea brat! But I couldn't. It hurt too much. "Whats that? Can't talk? Isn't it still your turn to ask questions? You know what. If you promise to be a good little girl, I'll stop the pain. Do you promise?"

"Please, I'll do anything. Make it stop." The whimper that came out of my mouth was small but I knew Percy would be able to hear it.

"Do you promise." I can't believe he would be enjoying this! Did I not give him mercy when he joined my hunt?

"Yes! I promise."

He leaned down and touched the place where the pain was coming from. As soon as he touched it, the pain stopped. "Its your turn for questions, care to ask any?"

I was still curled up in a ball but Percy now sat criss cross next to me. What a idiot. Soon Apollo would be here and Percy would be sent back to Tartarus! But I needed to ask one thing. "Why?" Was all I said.

Percy yawned, "Well, that's quite simple. Wouldn't you do the same? If the only honest Goddess lied and sent you to Tartarus? Then when you come back she treats you like shit?" I closed my eyes when he said this, "Also, Zoe tried to warn you. Key word, Tried. I wonder what she showed you, me gaining the trust of all those monsters?"

"Yes. That's what she showed me"

"Huh. I guess she told you about my fourteen days too?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I then heard a rustling in the leafs behind Percy, then Apollo jumped out bow pointed straight at Percy's heart, "Leave my lil sis alone you fucking monster!"

Another person jumped out behind me, "No don't!" But it was too late. Apollo had shot the arrow. Percy had not moved. Time had slowed down. The arrow went right through Percy with no resistance, as if Percy wasn't even there, the arrow came and hit me. Right on the shoulder. Apollo hit me with his godly weapon. The arrow had gone right through Percy but didn't touch Percy! I looked up to see a grinning Percy. Then it all went blank.

**A/N Yay! Another chapter done! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I have been really sick and I still am :( But as always, don't forget to favourite and review :D **


	7. Day two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: May contain swearing, spoilers and violence.**

**Artemis Point Of View**

I Woke up in a dark room. I wasn't tied up but my Head was still hurting from when Percy hit me. The room looked like a jail cell, with a small spark of light coming from one side. I walked over to the light but found bars blocking my way, so it was a jail cell! But if I was in a jail, Apollo and my hunters must be near! I was about to call for Apollo, but the light that was coming from beyond the bars was coming closer and closer. I strained my eyes to see who it was but I could see nothing.

As the light got closer, I could see more and more. "Hello, you must be Artemis." It was a Person! But no Percy. I could tell from the voice that it was a girl. She unlocked the cell and helped me up.

_**Line Break. **_

**Third Person Point of View**

"Percy Jackson, You mean to tell us that Two of our most powerful council members have been… Just kidnapped?" Zeus said relaxed on his Throne, a small grin on his face when he saw all the other Olympians face's.

"Yes my lord. A masked figure kidnapped Artemis's hunt and then Artemis. When Apollo came to help, he was caught too. I tried saving them but Artemis had tied me up to a tree and was using me as target practice." Percy was trying his best to stop the grin on his face too. Everyone's face was priceless! Aphrodite was crying!

"Percy, did you manage to catch the masked villains face?" Percy's father, Poseidon asked, the fear clearly in his voice.

Percy looked down at his feet in shame, "No father. I did not." Zeus was about to speak but Percy cut him off by raising his hand, "I understand if you want to send me back to Tartarus for not doing good enough. In fact I don't blame you. So Please send me."

Every single god and goddess thought the same thing _Zeus is going to send him to Tartarus, poor boy. _But what came out of Zeus's mouth even the fates could not have guessed. "Since Percy was the last one to see both Apollo and Artemis, he will be in charge of driving the Moon and Sun chariot. Does anyone object?" Nobody dared speak a word, "Also, he will be in charge of the two gods domains until they are found." Zeus looked around once more to see if anyone would dare object, "Percy? Do you accept?"

Percy took a deep breath and bowed to Zeus, "Yes my lord, I do accept. But I fear I do not know how to control a gods power, much less two of them?! I would feel better if I had a goddess or god to teach me."

Zeus nodded at this as if it was the simplest request ever, "Athena, Ares and Hestia. You three will show Percy How to drive his new Chariots. Any Objections?"

Athena stood up from her throne ready to argue, "Fath I-"

"I don't care!" All the gods eyes widened, "My word is final! Because I am king! Athena, Ares and Hestia! Dismissed! Teach Percy!" With this Area Hectia and Athena along with Percy were flashed out to a cave in the middle of nowhere.

It was dead silent. Nobody said anything. Finally it was Percy who broke the silence, "So…... Anyone know what was wrong with Zeus today?"

"I don't know, but he been more grumpier than usual lately." Ares said.

"Huh, I wonder why. Do you two have any idea?" Percy said while pointing towards Hestia and Athena.

"Percy, can I see your hands?" Hestia asked out of nowhere. Athena just watch silently.

"Um.. yea, sure." Percy answered while handing his hands over to Hestia. Everyone was silent for a moment as Hestia's eyes flashed with a Orange flame.

After about a few seconds Hestia let go of Percy's hands and slapped his very hard, "YOU LIAR." Percy, who had been expecting this, quickly brought out riptide and sunk it straight through Hestia's collarbone.

"Just one day I would to not be slapped by a stupid goddess who has anger issues." As soon as Ares and Athena fully comprehended what just happened they summoned their godly weapons. Ares who has not been known for fighting smart simply brought a two handed longsword and we straight for Percy's back. Percy, knowing that Ares would do something stupid, dodged the attack and while Ares was about to try and hit Percy again, Percy brought Riptide and cut a giant X on Ares's back. Then as Ares fell to the ground joining Hestia. Percy shifted his attention to Athena.

Athena was sitting on a bolder looking at her nails. "I knew you were up to something. I'm just surprised that Zeus hired you to do it! Out of all people?!" Athena stood up and walked behind Percy and threw her spear into the darkness. Halfway into reaching the ground her spear lit on fire revealing all the Olympians apart from Zeus and Hera. Even Artemis and Apollo were cautiously standing behind Poseidon. "Still want to fight Percy?"

Percy took a few steps back holding onto Riptide tightly, "You people don't understand. I had no choice!"

Artemis stepped in front of all the gods, her bow aimed straight at Percy, "You had a choice! I'm done with your lies! If Zoe had not come and saved my brother, my hunt and me from the prison you made, We would all be dead!"

Percy tried to act tough. He tried to make a comeback like he always did. But nothing came out of his mouth. In fact., Percy dropped his sword and tried to run. It was a bright blinding flash the stopped him. The flash belonged to Zeus. "You failed me."

Percy stopped moving and got down to his knees, "No. Please! I'l do anything else!"

"It is too late. You had a job. You know what would happen if you failed." Zeus threw down a bag next to Percy, "God and Goddesses. As you have figured out by now, I hired Percy Jackson to capture all of you. The reason for this is, Me and Hera would like to retire. Percy here, was to fight all of you and report the two strongest fighters to me. Then he would free all of you and two new council leaders would be chosen. He has failed. Therefor he has to deal with the consequences. Percy, please open that bag."

Percy was still on his knees with his forehead on the floor, "No. Please."

Zeus went over to Percy and kicked Percy's head. Hard. Hades who has just connected the dots said,"Oh. Thats low. Even for you."

"OPEN THE BAG PER-" Zeus was cut short from a first making contact with his face.

"Don't do that Zeus. Choose your new council leaders and leave." Hades said while pushing Zeus further and further away from Percy.

All the other gods and Goddesses were just watching and wondering what the heck was going on. While Zeus and Hades were having their little fight. It was Artemis who went and had a little chat with Percy. "Well Percy. Do you want me to open this bag?"

"Please No." It was only a whimper but Artemis heard it.

Yet she ignored it. "Hmm. Lets see, " Artemis bend down and took the bag. Without looking at what was inside she dumped it in front of Percy. All the gods went silent and looked at the items that were falling out of the bag. It was Artemis who was most surprised. Weather it was to Percy's cry of grief, or the head of Sally Jackson that fell out of the bag. Percy was crying now. Full out sobbing. "Everyone go to the throne room. Percy needs some alone time."

**Line Break thingy. Stuff. Turtles. Pandas. S3rl. Notebook.**

**At the Throne Room. (Artemis Point Of View.) **

When I flashed into the Throne Room, there was two things I immediately noticed. 1. Zeus and Hera's Thrones were missing. 2. All the Thrones were now equal. Plus Hades and Hestia's Thrones were there too. "Everyone get into your Throne. We have much to discuss." I said.

We all took our Thrones and Started to discuss recent events. After deciding that the council would now be equal with no Leader. We finally got to the matter of deciding where Percy would go. "I say we send him back to Tartarus!" Zeus said still not pleased about being beaten in a fight so easily.

"Ok. As of right now there are two places we can out Percy. One, is Tartarus. The other is Camp half blood. All in favor of sending Percy to Tartarus?" I asked. Nobody raised their hand but Ares and Dionysus. "I guess Percy is being sent to Camp Half Blood then."

**A/N Boom! Done! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review and favorite! And from now on, Whoever reviews will get a shoutout! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**WELL **_

_**First, I would like to say: I LIKE TURTLES.**_

Secondly, Both 'Friend or For" and "Guardian of Olympus" Have been put on hold. SO basically, I have ideas for the long term part of the story. But the short term part! I have no idea. Its hard to explain xD plus, School has started so i have less time to brainstorm. But I MAY update my new story called "Memories"

**Thanks for understanding! **

**But if you don't understand, and wanna know more. Please spam my messages. Because I love spam. **

**-Lightningman742**


End file.
